The present invention is directed to a fixture for retaining a fitting such as for example a ferrule, and more particularly, to a fixture for retaining a fitting during orbital welding operations.
Piping systems are commonly used to convey sanitary materials, such as food, dairy, or bioprocessing materials. Such piping system are preferably quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning. To accomplish this, the piping system may be divided into several short segments, and each segment may be connected to an adjacent segment by a coupling component. Each pipe length preferably has a sanitary ferrule at either or each of its ends, and the ferrule provides a flange surface to receive a seal therein. When it is desired to clean the piping system, each length of pipe is uncoupled from the adjacent lengths, and each pipe segment may be individually steam cleaned. Upon re-assembly, the mating seals in the sanitary ferrules provide a fluid-tight seal.
When installing a piping system as described above, a worker must normally weld a sanitary ferrule to each end of each length of pipe. However, difficulties arise in effectively gripping and locating the sanitary ferrule for orbital welding operations. For example, prior art welding systems often require the ferrule to have a relatively long body portion or tube end to provide sufficient area for gripping the ferrule. The extra length of the ferrule increases the cost of materials. Additionally, many prior art fixtures grip the sanitary ferrule on its inside diameter, or on the inside surface of the flange of the ferrule that receives the flange seal. However, gripping the sanitary ferrule on its inner diameter may mar or scratch the surface, which can entrap the materials passing through the piping system. Furthermore, gripping the ferrule on its inner flange surface can in some instances compromise the seal of the assembled piping system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fixture for gripping a sanitary ferrule that can grip a relatively short tube end type ferrule, and that does not grip the ferrule on its inner diameter or its inner flange surface.
The present invention is a welding fixture which can effectively grip or hold a tubular ferrule of a relatively short axial length, and which grips the ferrule without contacting the inner diameter or the inner flange surface.
More particularly, the present invention is a fixture for receiving and retaining a fitting having a through bore and an end wall. The fixture comprises a body for receiving the fitting, and an actuator for engaging the fitting at the intersection of the through bore and the end wall such that the fitting is held securely between the body and the actuator.
Other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding of the attached specification, including the drawings and claims.